The purpose of this study is to provide long-term safety monitoring for patients with rheumatoid arthritis that have been previously treated with CAMPATH-1H, a potent T cell-depleting monoclonal antibody. These patients will continue to be followed until their CD4+ T cell counts remain consistently above 200 cells/mm3.